falling in love at first looking
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: chapter 7 : last chapter... Lihat ajja chapter 7... R&R...
1. masuk sekolah

Falling in love at first looking

Hahay… bertemu dengan saya lagi. Aku kembali lagi. Sebenarnya nih cerita adalah terusannya Friendship, love and enemy. Tapi berhubungan nanti chapternya kepanjangan, ya gak jadi deh aku jadiin satu. Kalo gitu langsung aja the first chapter.

Summary : kenapa kau berangkat sendirian ? kalau kau tak ada yang ngantar, minta jemput aku juga gak apa.

Disclamer : bang Tite… aku pinjem lagi yach.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/family

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Falling in love at first looking chapter 1

Masuk sekolah…

Di pagi hari yang sangat cerah aku keluar dari rumah. Kali ini aku nggak di antar, karena nii-sama akan ada pertemuan penting di pagi hari dan supir pribadiku sedang mengantar kakak ke kantornya.

Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan kota Karakura. Tak lama kemudian ada seorang yang mengklaksonku.

"Tin… tin… tin… hey, kenapa kau berangkat sendirian ? kalau kau tak ada yang ngantar, minta jemput aku juga gak apa." Teriak cowok yang lagi ada di mobil a.k.a Ichigo.

"Iya, maaf, aku lupa kalau masih ada kau." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar, pacar sendiri kok di lupakan." Katanya sambil mencibir.

"Iya, iya, aku cuma bercanda kok, sekarang ayo cepat pergi sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup." Ajakku.

"Baiklah."

Ichigo langsung menancapkan gasnya. Dengan cepat kami sampai di sekolah. Setelah memarkir mobil kami meuju ke gerbang sekolah. Di sana sudah ada Momo dan yang lainnay. Aku berlari ke arah mereka sedangkan Ichigo ku tinggal.

"Ohayo minna." Sapaku.

"Ohayo Rukia." Sapa mereka semua.

"Cie'elah Rukai, berangkat bareng Ichigo ya." Goda Momo.

"Iya, aku berangkat dengannya karena kebetulan nii-sama dan supirku nggak bisa ngantar aku." Jelasku.

"Halah Ruk, nggak usah boong gitu deh." Kata Momo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Benar kata Rukia, aku kebetulan menemukan dia berjalan sendirian kok." Jelas Ichigo.

"Lha… sih pangeran datang ngebela putrinya." Kata Momo.

"Eh… Ichigo memangnya aku ini barang ya, ngomong kok seenaknya aja." Kataku sambil mencibir.

"Iya, iya maaf, aku gak bermaksud gitu kok." Kata Ichigo.

"Sudah ah… mending kita masuk aja sebelum kita ketinggalan pelajaran." Ajak Hitsugaya.

Kami bersamaan masuk ke koridor sekolah. Kami berjalan terus bersamaan. Terdengar suara adik kelas sedang membicarakan aku,

"Eh… bukannya itu kak Rukia yang pacarnya kak Ichigo itu ?"

"Mereka bedah jauh ya, tapi kayaknya pantas."

"Memangnya yang kak Ichigo itu yang mana sih ?"

"Yang berambut oranye itu lho."

"oh yang itu, lalu yang kak Rukia itu yang mana ?"

"Yang berambut hitam itu lho."

"oh yang itu."

Tak tau apa yang di pikirkan adik kelasku itu, dia langsung melompat ke arahku.

"Ohayo Rukia-nee." Sapanya.

"Eh… ohayo, siapa kau ?"

"Aku Senna, aku anak pindahan di sini." Jawabnya.

"Oh… Senna, tapi kenapa kau meloncat ke arahku ?"

"Karena aku ingin tau, apakah kakak berpacaran beneran ama kak Ichigo." Seketika mukaku jadi merah.

"Maaf… tapi kenapa kau bisa tau ?"

"Jadi beneran ya, wah-wah… jangan sampai putus ya, karena kelihatannya kakak dan kak Ichigo sangat pantas sekali."

"Ja… jangan gitu dong." Dari kejauhan Ichigo manggil aku.

"Hey… Rukia, kau ini tuli apa tuli sih, dari tadi di panggil kok nggak nyambung-nyambung."

"Eh… maaf, kalau beitu lain kali aja ya Senna, sampai jumpa." Kataku sambil berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Iya kak, makasih."

Setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi. Kami berpisah ke kelas masing-masing. Setelah lama dapet omelan, tugas dan yang lainnya kami akhirnya pulang.

Saat bertemu dengan Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

"Hallo minna." Teriak kami *aku n Momo*

"Hay… kenapa kalian lama sekali sih ?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Maaf, kami hari inikan piket."

"Ya sudah kalu begitu, ini teman baru kita namanya Abarai renji, kalian bisa manggi dia Renji." Jelas Hitsugaya.

"Ow Renji ya." Jawab kami.

'Nih orang tatonya banyak banget, rambutnya menyilaukan mata lagi' gumamku di hati.

"Mmm… gimana kalau nanti kumpul di rumahku aja." Ajak Momo.

"Baiklah tak apa, tapi siapa yang mau jemput aku ?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Ichigo." Kata mereka barengan.

"Baiklah, nanti kau ku jemput." Kata Ichigo.

Kami semua berlalu. Aku sudah di jemput ama supirku. Dan yang lainnya udah puang sendiri-sendiri.

+ Sesampainya di rumah +

"Maaf… tapi nii-sama di mana ya ?" tanyaku.

"Nii-sama sedang ada di kantor nona, mungkin nii-sama akan lembur selama 3 hari." Jelas supirku.

"Oh… jadi dia tidak pulang selama 3 hari ya."

"Iya… nona benar."

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke atas dulu ya."

"Oh.. ya, silahkan nona."

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo menelefonku.

"Hallo Rukia di sini."

"Hei… kapan kau keluarnya ? aku udah capek nungguin nih."

"Eh… maaf, nih lagi jalan ke bawah."

"Cepat dikit dong, aku dari tadi ke panasan di sini lho."

"Iya, iya, manja banget sih."

"Udah… yang penting cepat keluar, kalau nggak keluar-keluar kamu pasti ku tinggal."

"Iya bentar, aku mau ngomong ke pembantuku dulu ya.

"Cepetan…"

Tut… tut… tut… *emangnya kereta api*

"Mau kemana nona ?" tanya pembantuku.

"Mau main ke rumahnya Momo." Jawabu.

"Apa perlu di antar ?"

"Nggak usah, aku sudah ada yang jemput kok."

"Oh.. kalau begitu hati-hati ya."

Aku berlari keluar. Terlihat Ichigo mukanya udah bosan nunggu aku.

"Hay Ichigo." Sapaku.

"Hai juga, kau ini lama sekali sih." Jawabnya tanpa melihatku. Tapi saat melihatku dia langsung bugar.

"Bucet… cantik banget." Pujinya.

"Apa iya ?" tanyaku sambil blushing.

"I… iya, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Katanya agak blushing juga.

^_TBC_^

*Author : chapter pertama selesai dalam 1 jam… hahaha *siapa juga yang tanya*

Rukia : huah… aku di jadiin kalah-kalahan lagi deh.

Author : biyarin, aku kan suka. Momo nongol.

Momo : kali ini banyak tokoh baru ya ?

Author : iya, biar lebih rame dikit gitu lho.

Renji : akhitnya aku keluar juga.

Author : eh… babon. Loe suka nggak tak pasangin ama Tatsuki.

Renji : suka-suka aja.

Momo : kalo aku tetep ama si Hitsukan.

Author : tentu semuanya pasti dapat pasangan.

Inoue : maaf tapi kapan aku jadi baiknya ?

Author : di cerita ini kamu juga sudah baikan ama Rukia.

Inoue : wah… makasih ya.

Author : oke… sekarang aku mau nutup dulu, buat yang udah baca makasih ya but don't forget to Review.

Semua : Arigatou gozoimasu.*


	2. kumpulkumpul

Falling in love at first looking

Chapter ke dua. Mungkin chapternya agak mbosenin *perasaan dari dulu emang uda gag seru*. Meskipun gitu moga aja ada yang terhibur dengan imajinasiku ini. Kalo gitu langsung aja the second chater.

Summary : Tak usah takut Rukia, aku adalah pacarnya Rukia, kau baru tau ya.

Disclamer : bang Tite… aku pinjem karakternya ampek nih fic selesai ya.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/friendship

Falling in love at first looking chapter 2

Kumpul-kumpul…

+ Sesampainya di rumah Momo +

"Konichiwa minna." Sapaku.

"Konichiwa Rukia, mana Ichigo ?" tanya Momo.

"Dia lagi parkir mobil, sekarang…" kata-kataku terhenti ketika melihat ada Tatsuki alias teman Inoue di situ.

"Lho… lho… lho… kok ada ?" tanyaku sambil nunjuk dia.

"Maksudmu Renji ?" tanya Momo.

"Ng… nggak, tapi…" kataku.

"Oh… Tatsuki, kau belum tau ya, Tatsuki itu pacarnya Renji." Jelas Momo.

"Oh… jadi pacarnya ya."

Lama kami berbincang-bincang di rumah Momo. Bahkan aku lebih banyak berbincang-bincang dengan tatsuki dari pada dengan Momo.

Ternyata Tatsuki itu berbeda dengan Inoue. Dia lebih baik dan lebih dewasa. Dandannannya paling tomboy sendiri dan jarang mengolok-olok adik kelas. Agak sore seikit, sekitar pukul 3 sore.

"I want to change the world kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite." Hpku berbunyi.

"Maaf mengganggu, ini hpku." Jelasku.

"Iya dengan Rukia, nii-sama,nii-sama mencariku ? bukannya dia sedang ada lembur, apa ? pulang ? kalau begiotu aku akan segera pulang." Kataku sambil menutup teleon.

"Kau di suruh pulang ya ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, mau nggak ngantar aku pulang ?" tanyaku kembali.

"Tentu, ayo cepat."

Kami akhirnrnya pulang bersama.

+ Sesampainya di rumah +

"Aku masuk dulu ya, lain kali saja kalau mau main." Kataku.

"Iya, tak apa." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kau ? sebenarnya siapa kau ?" tanya cowok dari belakangku a.k.a Byakuya.

"Nii-sama." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Aku adalah…" kata Ichigo.

"Hentikan Ichigo." Bisikku sambil mencoba menutupi mulutnya.

"Tak usah takut Rukia, aku adalah pacarnya Rukia, kau baru tau ya." Jawab Ichigo.

"Berani-beraninya kau." Kata Byakuya sambil mengarahnya bogemannya ke muka Ichigo.

"Nii-sama hentikan, jangan sakiti dia lagi." Teriakku.

"Ru… Rukia." Kata Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau dia tersakiti lagi karena aku." Kataku sambil menangis * kapan mulainya ?*.

"Terserah kau saja, sekarang kau masuk." Kata Byakuya sambil masuk ke rumah.

"Maaf… Rukia." Kata Ichigo sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Tak apa, sekarang kau pulang ya."

"Baik, sampai jumpa."

Ichigo berlalu, sekarang tinggal aku berhadapan dengan kakak saja. Saat masuk rumah.

"Kalau kau masih berpacaran dengannya, kau akan ku pindah ke sekolah lain." Kata kakak sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Kalau itu, aku akan mempertimbangkannya nii-sama." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Saat itu air mataku masih mengalir. aku tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat itu. Aku bingung dengan pilihan yang kakak berikan. Aku berdo'a agar semua berakhir dengan bagus. Tak tau apa yang ada di depanku tapi aku mendengar suara Hisana nee-chan di sana,

"Rukia… kalau kau masih menyukainya sebaiknya jangan kau lepaskan begitu saja, aku tau, dia juga masih menyukamu, kalau kakakmu memberikan pilihan seperti itu sebaiknya kau jawab aku tak mau semuanya, aku mau hidupku tenang seperti anak-anak yang lainnya." Kata Hisana.

"Tapi kak nanti kalau nii-sama membunuh Ichigo bagaimana ?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja."

"Baik kak, arigatou."

"Kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu ya."

"Iya… bye." Kakakpun menghilang bersama cahaya yang di bawanya.

+ Keesokan harinya di sekolah +

"Hay… Rukia… kelihatannya kau tidak bersemangat." Tanya Momo.

"Tidak kok… aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja kok." Jawabku.

"Kalau ada masalah mending ngomong ke aku aja." Saran Momo

"Nggak Momo, makasih."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk."

Kami masuk kelas dan bel pun berbunyi. Hari ini waktunya olah raga. Dan ternyata gurunya sedang absen. Kami di beri jam kosong. Karena sudah bosan di kelas aku mengajak Momo ke kantin. Di jalan aku bertemu denan Senna. Dia menyapaku,

"Kak Rukia, apa kabar ?" tanyanya.

"Baik, kau ?" tanyaku kembali.

"Aku juga baik, sekarang kakak mau kemana ?"

"Mau ke kantin."

"kalau begitu…" kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat ada Ichigo di depanku.

"Rukia… kau kemarin tak kenapa-kenapakan ?" tanya Ichigo

"Ah… tidak kok, hanya saja nii-sama memarahiku sedikit." Jawabku

"Eh… maaf aku mengganggu ya ? kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu saja bye." Kata Momo.

"Kayaknya aku juga harus pergi." Kata Senna.

"Apa benar ? aku kemarin memimpikanmu tapi agak dewasa sedikit." Cerita Ichigo

"Dia… dia bukan aku, melainkan kakakku." Jelasku.

"Aku tau, dia memberikan isyarat ke aku."

"Aku tadi malam juga di jengung kakak, kakak memberiku saran, dan saran itu bagus buat keterusan kehidupanku."

"Maksudnya ?"

"Dasar telmi, kalau begitu aku mau pergi ke kantin dulu."

"Eh… tunggu…"

"Apa lagi sih ?"

"Belikan aku dan yang lainnya air yach, haus nih." Sambil senyum

"Baiklah." Jawabku lemes.

Di perjalan aku berjalan sendiri melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Aku melihat ada Inoue. Dan saat melewatinya,

"Tunggu dulu, kau mau lewat sini ya ?" tanya Inoue sambil menahanku.

"Iya, aku harus cepat."

"Sebentar dulu dong, santai aja."

"Maaf aku harus cepat." Sambil memberontak.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari jebakan itu.

*Author : akhirnya semua orang tau kalo Rukia jadian ama Ichigo.

Rukia : loe suka gue senep.

Momo : sabar aja Ruk, lagian pasti loe juga suka beneran.

Rukia : ng… nggak kok. –sambil blushing-

Author n Momo : nggak usah boong deh Ruk.

Rukia : akkkuuu nggggaaakkk boooonnnnnggggg.

Ichigo : eh… ngapain loe teriak-teriak gitu.

Rukia : ini semua gara-gara dua anak itu.

Ichigo : loe ngapain Rukia heh.

Author : bang sabar dikit dong.

Momo : iya, mentang-mentang pacarnya kita goda aja.

Ichigo : loe sih yang mulai duluan.

Author n Momo : peace…

Ichigo : pas pis pas pis…. Enak aja, tetep gue masih nggak terima, gue bunuh loe ya. Semuanya lari kecuali Rukia.

Rukia : sekarang gue yang di kacangin, kalo gitu gue ambil alih aja ya, buat yang udah review arigatou ya, n buat yang baca arigatou juga but review please. Arigatou gozoimasu.*


	3. Rukia masuk rumah sakit

Falling in love at first looking

Chapter ketiga. Chapter di mana tempat kejadian yang mengenaskan *halah lebay*. Ya udah deh kalo gitu aku nggak mau banyak omong lagi. Buat yang udah review makasih ya. Sekarang langsung aja the tritd chapter.

Summary : Ruuukkkiiiaaa… apa yang terjadi padamu ?

Disclamer : ini semua punyaku *di jitak ma bang Tite* nggak kok aku Cuma pinjem doang.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/family

Falling in love at first looking chapter 3

Rukia masuk rumah sakit….

= Di tempat lain =

+ Di rumah kediaman Kurosaki +

"Ayah… kapan Ichigo datang ?" tanya seorang cewek.

"Masih lama kok Ikawa, kira kira pulangnya jam 3an." Jelas Isshin.

"Kalau Karin dan Yuzu ?"

"Sebentar lagi juga datang."

Tak lama kemudian.

"Ayah aku pulang." Kata dua anak perempuan a.k.a Karin dan Yuzu.

"Ayah ada di rumah nggak ?" teriak Yuzu.

"Maaf tapi ayah sedang ke mall mencari bahan makanan." Kata Ikawa.

"I… Ikawa nee-chan." Kata Karin dan Yuzu.

"Hai… apa kabar ?"

"Kapan ke sininya ?"

"Dari tadi sekitar jam 8."

"Nee-chan kenapa ke sini ?"

"Memangnya nggak boleh ya."

"Nggak gitu, tapi kenapa ?"

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu kalian semua dan oleh-oleh kalian ada di dalam koperku, nanti kita buka sama-sama ya."

"Baik."

"Oh iya, Yuzu kakakmu kemana ?"

"Masih di sekolah nee-chan."

"Dimana sekolahnya ?"

"SMA Karakura."

"Di sekolahku dulu ya."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat makan malam dulu, setelah itu aku akan berangkat ke SMA Karakura."

= Back to school =

+ Di kantin +

Aku mencari Momo. Kulihat dia sedang duduk sendirian di kursi paling pojok. Aku mendekatinya.

"Momo, bantu aku dong."

"Bantu apa ?"

"Nih, Ichigo dan yang lainnya minta beliin aku minum."

"Baik, jadi berapa ?"

"Lima."

Akhirnya kami membeli air minum. Kami membawanya dengan susah payah. Dan pada akhirnya

"Arigatou, Rukia… Momo…" kata mereka.

"Ya… sama-sama." Kata kami berdua.

"Gantinya nanti kalau aku habis latihan karate beliin aku minum plus makannya ya." Kata Momo lagi.

"Enak aja loe." Jawab mereka barengan.

Kamipun masuk kelas lagi. Lama kami menerima pelajaran. Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

+ Di parkiran sekolah +

"Eh… Rukia, loe ikut aku apa di jemput ama supir loe ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kayaknya di jemput deh." Jawabku.

"Kalau gitu gue tunggu apa gue tinggal ?"

"Terserah loe aja."

"Kalo gitu gue tinggal aja yach."

"iya… gak apa."

"Hey… Ichigo kau mau melarikan diri ya." Kata cowok dari belakang kami a.k.a Hitsugaya.

"Emangnya mau ngapain ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Latihan basket tolol."

"Oh… iya, kalo gitu bye Rukia." Sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Iya… kalau latihan yang serius ya." Teriakku. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ah… sendiriran deh." Desahku.

"Emangnya mau ku temani." Kata cewek dari belakangku a.k.a Inoue.

"I… inoue." Kataku.

"Kenapa ? takut ya." Tanyanya.

"Ng… nggak kok."

"Kalau begitu, teman-teman ayo serang." Sambil mendekat ke aku.

"Ma… mau apa kalian ?"

"Tentu saja mau membunuhmu."

Dan akhirnya aku di bogemi dengan tangan-tangan mereka. Serasa aku tak bisa bergerak dan bernafas. aku mendengar suara anak yang berteriak keras.

"Ah……. Kak Rukia." Teriak anak itu a.k.a suara anak mendekat sambil berlari.

"Ru… Rukia." Kata seorang lagi a.k.a Tatsuki.

"Kau, cepat panggil Ichigo dan yang lainnya." Suruh Tatsuki.

"Baik kak." Jawab Senna.

"Teman-teman hentikan semua ini, apa kau tidak merasa kalau kalian di hipnotis oleh Inoue." Teriak Tatsuki sambil mendekat ke aku.

"Kau ngomong apa Tatsuki ? apa kau membela dia ?" tanya Inoue.

"Iya benar, mulai sekarang dia jadi temanku."

"Baiklah kau di keluarkan dari grup kami, sekarang apa yang mau au perbuat ? kau kan hanya sendirian saja."

"Kau tidak tau kehebatanku yang sebenarnya ya."

Sebelum Tatsuki membogem Inoue, Momo sudah datang dan berteriak,

"Ruuukkkiiiaaa… apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Teriak Momo sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Senna ? kau membawa Momo saja ya." Tanya Tatsuki.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah meminta pelatihnya untuk memanggil Ichigo dan yang lainnya, tapi pelatihnya tak memeperbolehkan."

"Kalau begitu segera panggil Nemu-sensei dan sensei-sensei yang lainnya."

"Baik."

"Tatsuki… tolong panggilkan Ichigo dan yang lainnya, kalau kau pasti di perbolehkan." Kata Momo.

"Baik."

"Hahaha… kalian ini, hanya bisa seperti itu saja ?" ejek Inoue.

"Diam kau bodoh…" teriak Momo kesal.

"Apa ? bodoh ? bukannya kau yang bodoh." Ejek Inoue lagi.

"Dia itu sudah…" belum Inoue nerusin perkataannya tapi Ichigo udah datang.

"Ruuukkkiiiaaa… apa yang terjadi padamu ?" teriak Ichigo sambil berlari ke arahku dan Momo.

"Rukia… Rukia… kau tidak apa-apakan ? kenap bisa jadi begini ? kenapa Momo ?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi. Momo hanya menunjuk ke Inoue saja.

Karena Ichigo tau maksud Momo, Ichigo langsung bergegas berdiri dan mencoba membogem Inoue. Tapi Hitsugaya mencegahnya.

"Tenang sedikit Ichigo, kalau kau teruskan ini, pasti semuanya jadi rumit." Kata Hitsugaya. Jadi Ichigo hanya menggepalkan tangannya tanda bahwa dia kesal.

Tak lama kemudian Nemu sensei dan Senna datang.

"Maaf aku agak lama." Kata Senna.

"Mana ? mana dia ?" tanya Nemu.

"Di sini sensei." Teriak Momo.

Segera sensei-sensei yang lain juga datang.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini ?" tanya semua sensei barengan.

Saat para sensei melihat Nemu sensei mengobati seseorang a.k.a Rukia, mereka langsung teriak,

"Rukia… apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya mereka barengan lagi.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya hanya melirik ke Inoue saja.

"Tolong bawa Inoue ke kantor guru, dan sekarang aku dan Nemu akan menangani Rukia." Kata Matsumoto.

"Maksud sensei apa ? apa aku mau di hukum lagi ?" tanya Inoue.

"Nggak usah berlaga bodoh, tentu saja iya, ayo ikut aku." Ajak Urahara.

"Tapikan…"

"Sudah ikut saja." Kata Ikkaku.

"Ba… baik sensei."

Inoue berlalu. Sekarang tinggal aku dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya Soi fon.

"Kelihatannya parah." Jawab Matsumoto.

"Gawat, sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit saja, karena lukanya sudah parah untuk anak perempuan." Jelas Nemu.

"Ichigo tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Pinta Nemu.

"Baik sensei, dan juga tolong berikan hukuman terberat untuk Inoue ya." Pinta Ichigo.

"Aku ikut." Kata Momo.

"Tentu kami juga ikut." Kata Hitsugaya, Ishida dan Chad.

Semuanya berlalu. Tinggal Senna saja, yang sekarang ada di gerbang sekolah. Kak Ikawapun bertanya.

"Maaf, apa kau kenal dengan ichigo kurosaki ?" tanya Ikawa.

"Ichigo ya, dia sekarang membawa kak Rukia ke rumah sakit." Jawab Senna.

"Maaf, tapi Rukia itu siapa ya ?"

"Kak Rukia itu adalah pacar kak Ichigo, lalu kakak ini siapa ?"

"Aku adalah kakaknya Ichigo, namaku Ikawa kurosaki, terima kasih atas pemberitahuaanya."

"Iya sama-sama, jadi kakak adalah kakaknya kak Ichigo ya."

"Iya kau benar."

"Kakak sudah kerja ya ?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau boleh tau kakak kerja apa ?"

"Aku seorang dokter di rumah sakit Tokyo."

"Wah… jadi dokter ya."

"Yeps, kalau begitu aku mau menyusul adikku dulu ya, mungkin aku bisa mengoati pacarnya, bye."

Sekarang Senna sendiri lagi.

*Author : hiks… hiks… hiks… -nangis nggak berhenti-berhenti sampek 5 hari nggak makan- *padahal baru tadi habis 3 porsi*

Momo : loe kenapa, nggak biyasanya loe nangis kayak gini.

Author : ya gara-gara Rukia masuk rumah sakit.

Momo : loe sedih ya.

Author : emang gue sedih, cuz yang ngobatin kan gue, jadi gue yang kehilangan uang hiks… hiks…

Momo : jadi bukan sedih karena Rukia masuk rumah sakit.

Author : nggak.

Momo : dasar.

Author : kalo gitu gue udahin aja yach, soalnya nanti gue mau ngejenguk Rukia, buat yang udah Riview makasih ya n buat yang baca makasih juga but review please.

Author n Momo : Arigatou…


	4. pertemuan pertama

Falling in love at first looking

Chapter ke empat. Chapter dimana Byakuya merestui hubungannya Rukia ama Ichigo. Jadi yang suka IchiRuki lihat yach. Kalo gitu kangsung aja the fourth chapter.

Summary : Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang, itu karena aku ingin bertemu kalian semua, terutama kau Ichigo.

Diclamer : semua punyaknya bang Tite, tapi aku pinjem karakternya.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/family

Falling in love at first looking chapter 4

Pertemuan pertama….

+ Di rumah sakit +

Saat dokternya sudah keluar.

"Bagimana dengan keadaannya dok ?" tanya Ichigo

"Maaf, tapi lukanya terlalu berat, jadi belum tentu bisa." Jawab dokter itu.

"Kenapa haru nggak bisa ?" kata seorang cewek dari kejauhan sambil berjalan menuju Ichigo.

"Kakak." Kata Ichigo. Matanya pun membulat.

"Kak Ikawa." Kata yang lainnya.

"Dokter Ikawa." Kata dokter tersebut.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang, itu karena aku ingin bertemu kalian semua, terutama kau Ichigo." Kata Ikawa sambil mengobrak-abrik rambut Ichigo.

"Kakak, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Kata Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku terlalu kangen dengan rambut warna oranyemu."

"Bukannya kakak juga punya sendiri."

"Iya, tapikan aku ingin bertemu kalian semua, dan kau Momo, sekarang kau sudah punya teman cewek ya."

"Iya." Jawab Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi di mana dia."

Semuanya terdiam.

"Oh… jadi dia yang terkena musibah, sekarang aku akan mengobatinya denga alat dari rumah sakit ini saja."

"Tapi, tak ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh bila terus di rawat di sini." Kata Dokter yang memeriksa Rukia.

"Kenapa kau harus berfikir seperti itu, tetaplah berfikir positif, bayangkan saja pasienmu bisa sembuh 100%, jika kau terus berfikir seperti itu kau pasti bisa menyembuhkan banyak jiwa, seperti aku, meskipun aku dokter baru, tapi aku sudah bisa menyembuhkan 222 jiwa lebih, dan pernah mengoprasi 123 kali, dan semuanya bisa sembuh dengan baik.

"Hei… kak, jangan sombong gitu dong." Sela Ichigo.

"Eh… maaf, terlalu sombong ya, kalau begitu ayo kita atur semuanya di ruang doktermu." Ajak Ikawa.

"Ichigo kau boleh menjaganya, dan yang lainnya terserah kalian mau kemana." Jelas Ikawa.

"Memang kakakmu itu jahat ya kalau terhadap kami." Kata mereka semua kecuali Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kalain mau keman ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Pulang… bye."

"Yah… pulang beneran."

+ Di dalam kamar +

Air muka Ichigo terlihat sedih melihatku terbaring lemas di kasur rumah sakit. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tegar.

"Hai Ichigo, tenangsaj sebentar lagi dia akan ku obati."

"Tolong ya kak."

"Iya tenang saja, dia akan sembuh kok, sekarng semuanya sudah ku atur, dia akan mendapat kamar VVIP dan mendapatkan perawatan palinga baik, semuanya sudah kubayar dan tentu saja aku yang akan mengobatinya sendiri khusus untuk adik iparku."

"Apa sih kakak ini, dia-kan belum menjadi istriku."

"Tapi siapa tau aja."

Saat Ichigo dan kak Ikawa enak-enak debat, kak Byakuya datang.

Brak…

"Bya…kuya."

"Selamat datang, maaf tapi dia masih ku obati."

Tiba-tiba kak Byakuya berjalan menuju Ichigo dan mengangkat kerah baju Ichigo.

"Kau apakan adikku ?" tanya kak Byakuya.

"Dia, bukan aku yang salah." Jawab Ichigo.

"Hei kau tuan yang terhormat, tapi tolong lepaskan adikku." Saut kak Ikawa.

"Aku akan melepaskannya, tapi aku akan membunuhnya." Balas kak Byakuya.

"Kalau kau membunuh adikku, adikmu juga akan terbunuh."

"Baiklah kali ini aku menyerah, ternyata bukan Hisana saja yang membela sih kepala jeruk ini."

"Huh… kau ini, kalau begitu tolong duduk di kursi sebelah sana, aku akan segera mengobatinya."

Setelah lama mengobati.

"Huh… akhirnya selesai juga, sebentar lagi dia juga akan senyuman." Jelas kak Ikawa.

"Terima kasih." Kata kak Byakuya.

"Kau ternyata sopan juga ya."

"Memang itu sudah bawaanku sejak kecil."

"Mmm… Ichigo kau boleh pulang dan mandi dulu, biar aku yang menjaga pacarmu ini."

"Baik kak, apa perlu ku bawakan makan malam ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak usah, aku akan beli sendiri di sekitar sini."

Ichigo pun pulang.

"Namamu Siapa ?" tanya kak Ikawa.

"Aku Byakuya, kau ?" Jawab kak Byakuya.

" Ikawa,Kelihatannya kau orang kaya, kalau boleh tau kau kerja ap ya ?"

"Aku seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan di kota ini."

"Mmm… direktur ya, kalau aku seorang dokter."

"Dimana ?"

"Di rumah sakit Tokyo."

"Kenapa bisa sampai ke sini.

"Hanya kebetulan saja aku pulang."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pemyembuhan adikku, memangnya bayar berapa ?"

"Semuanya sudah ku bayar."

"Akan ku ganti."

"Oh… nggak usah itu kan cuma…" kata-kata kak Ikawa terhenti ketika melihat ada cewek a.k.a Inoue sedang berada di pintu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Rukia… sebaiknya kau mati saja." Teriaknya sambil membawa pisau.

"Tunggu dulu." Teriak kak Byakuya sambil berlari untuk melindungiku yang tidur tak berdaya di kasur.

'Sring…' pisau yang di bawa Inoue telah berlumuran darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak kak Ikawa. Segera kak Ikawa mendekkat ke arah kakak dan mengambil pisau yang di bawa Inoue dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Lalu dia menampar Inoue.

'Plak…'

"Kau ini gila ya, kalau kau mau membunuhnya kau akan menyesal di lain waktu." Jelas kak Ikawa.

"Aku tak akan menyesal." Kata Inoue sambil menangis.

"Byakuya, tahan sakitmu dulu, aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini."

Dan bla-bla-bla. Kak Ikawa mencoba menyadarkan Inoue, dan semua itu berhasil.

"Kalau begitu segera kembali ke sekolah dan selesaikan semuanya." Kata kak Ikawa.

"Baik." Jawab Inoue.

Inoue pergi.

"Byakuya, apa kau terlalu menunggu lama ?" tanya kak Ikawa.

"Tidak juga." Jawab kak Byakuya.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengobati luka di tangnmu itu ?"

"Boleh saja, silahkan."

Kak Ikawa segera mengobatinya dan,

"Selesai."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, kalau kau sudah capek menunggu pulang saja, aku akan menjaganya di sini."

"Tidak apa, mungkin besok aku mau cuti, memangnya dia sembuhnya kapan ?"

"Kira-kira dia akan sembuh total setelah berbaring di sini selam 1 minggu."

"Jadi 1 minggu ya."

"Iya."

"Lalu soal bayarnya."

"Sebagai gantinya aku mau kau merestui hubungan adikku dengan adikmu, bagaimana ?

"Kalau itu…"

"Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana tertekannya adikmu, dia sebenarnya ingin lepas darimu, tapi dia hanya ingin menghormatimu saja."

"Baiklah, kau persis sekali dengan Hisana."

"Hisana ? siapa dia ?"

"Dia istriku, dia sudah meninggal."

"Ma… maaf."

"Ini bukan salahmu, baiklah aku akan merestui hubungannya, tapi ada satu syarat lagi, adikmu harus bisa menjaga adikku, ok."

"Baik perjanjian selesai."

Malam semakin larut.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur duluan saja, aku masih harus mengecek infusnya dulu."

"Tapikan di sini aku laki-laki."

" Tak usah begitu, tenang saja, aku tak akan mengejekmu karena telah tidur duluan, ini selimut dan bantal, tolong tidur dengan nyenyak ya."

"Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudain kak Byakuya tertidur di kursi.

"Akhirnya tidur juga dia."

"Sekarang tinggal aku saja, karena kursinya sudah di tempai sebaiknya aku tidur di pinggirnya Rukia saja."

Semuanya tidur di tempat masing-masing.

*Author : hahaha… getaran-getaran cinta.

Ikawa : apa sih ?

Author : halah gag usah gitu deh Ik.

Ikawa : apanya yang nggak usah gitu.

Author : udah di sini bukn tempatnya tutup-tutupan.

Ikawa : mau buka-buka apa lagi ?

Author : loe suka ama kak Byakuya kan.

Ikawa : ng… nggak kok.

Author : halah gak usah boong deh.

Ikawa : terserah loe lah.

Author : mang semua terserh gue.

Ikawa : benci deh.

Author : hahaha… udah ah mending gue tutup aja, buat yang udah review makasih ya, buat yang baca makasih juga but review please.

Ikawa : hiiii… maksa…

Author : biyarin.

Ikawa : huh… terserah deh…*


	5. kejadian tak terduga

Falling in love at first looking

Chapter ke lima. Chapter yang gaje pokoknya. Buat yang udah review makasih ya. Aku udah capek ngomong nih *padahal cuma ngetik*. Kalo gitu langsung aja the fifth chapter.

Summary : Byakuya menaruh Ikawa di atas kursi. Segera Byakuya menyelimutinya. Tak tau apa yang di pikirkan Byakuya, dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat.

Disclamer : bang Tite aku pinjem yach.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/family

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Falling in love at first looking

Kejadian tak terduga…

+ Pada saat tengah malam +

# Ikawa POV #

Tak tau apa yang membuatku bangun. Aku mengambil gelas dan segera meminum air. Aku melihat sekeliling.

"Rukia… mungkin kau akan membaik, besok pasti kau sudah bisa membuka matamu." Kataku sambil mengelus kepalnya.

Ku lihat ke arah Byakuya. Aku mendekatinya.

"Kau ini, ternyata tingkahmu banyak juga ya waktu tidur." Sambil membenarkan selimut.

"Sekarang lebih baik."

Akupun tidur kembali.

# End of Ikawa POV #

Setelah kak Ikawa yang terbangun sekarang ganti kak Byakuya yang bangun.

# Normal POV #

"Hmm… dingin sekali di sini." Kata Byakuya.

Dia bangun dan segera mengambil air minum. Dia melihat ke Ikawa. Dia mendekatinya dan megangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Mmm… hentikan." Kata Ikawa mengigau. Byakuya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau ini sukanya mengigau saja." Kata Byakuya sambil membawanya ke kursi.

Byakuya menaruh Ikawa di atas kursi. Segera Byakuya menyelimutinya. Tak tau apa yang di pikirkan Byakuya, dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat. Ikawapun terbangun.

"Mmm…" kata Ikawa sambil mengedip-edipkan mata. Tapi dia tertidur lagi.

Byakuya meneruskan niatnya. Jarak bibir Ikawa dan Byakuya sekarang hanya, 5cm… 4cm… 3cm… 2cm… 1cm… dan terjadi deh. Byakuya masih memainkan bibir Ikawa selama kurang lebih 5 menit. Tapi kenapa Ikawanya tak bangun-bangun. Mungkin karena dia kecapekkan.

Byakuya tersenyum lebar karena senang Ikawa tak terbangun. Dia terus memandang wajahnya. Lalu dia berbalik dan tertidur di samping Ikawa.

# End of Normal POV #

+ Keesokan harinya +

Yang pertama bangun adalah kak Ikawa. Kak Ikawa langsung berteriak membangunkan kak Byakuya karena dari tadi kak Byakuya nggak bangun-bangun.

"Hey… Byakuya… kau ini mau kerja atau nggak." Teriak kak Ikawa.

"Kan kemarin sudah ku bilang kalau aku akan cuti." Jawab kak Byakuya malas.

"Meskipun cuti, ayo cepat bangun dong."

"Tak mau, masih ngantuk."

Karena merasa terganggu aku terbangun. Aku melihat ada kak Byakuya di sana.

"Nii-sama kenapa aku ada di sini ?" tanyaku.

"Ru… Rukia… kau sudah bangunya." Kata kak Byakuya dan Ikawa barengan.

"Iya, tapi aku sekarang ada di mana ?"

"Kau sekarang sedang ada di rumah sakit." Jelas kak Ikawa sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa aku sampai bisa ada di rumah sakit ?"

"Kau lupa ya, kau kemarin habis di grebek sama kakak kelas kamu."

"Oh… Ichigo mana ?"

"Tentu sekarang dia ada di sekolah."

"Lalu kenapa nii-sama masih ada di sini, bukannya nii-sama sekarang kerja ?"

"Kalau itu mungkin dia sendiri yang bisa jawab."

"Aku akan meminta cuti untuk menjagamu di sini." Jelas kak Byakuya.

"Kenapa harus cuti ? kan masih ada kakak ini."

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk kerja, tapi dianya yang nggak mau." Saut kak Ikawa.

"Jangan-jangan nii-sama suka sama kakak ini ya."

"Apa ? suka ?" teriak kak Byakuya barengan ama kak Ikawa.

"Dan namaku Ikawa bukan kakak ini."

"Hahaha… ternyata seru juga ya menggoda orang itu.

"Sudah ah… jangan terlalu banya gerak dulu, lukamu masih belum sembuh total lho."

"Baik."

+ Di sekolah +

Hari ini kelihatanya sangat sedih sekai di sekolah. Bahkan gerombolan Ichigo yang biasa main basketpun tak ada. Momo yang biasa ngeramein pun hanya diem di kelas. Akhirnya murid-murid semua di pulangkan.

"Untuk semua murid di harapkan pulang, karena para guru ada urusan lain." Kata Matsumoto memberi pengumumn.

"Wah... pulang ya, asyik..." kata anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar kelas.

+ Di depan kelas Momo +

Momo sudah di tunggu oleh Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa lama banget sih nih anak ?" tanya Renji.

"Tunggu aja sebentar." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Lagian sih Tatsukikan belum datang." Kata Ishida.

"Tapi aku harus ke sana dulu ya." Kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa nggak mau nunggu ?" tanya mereka semua.

"Aku harus memberi tau kakak dan yang lainnya dulu." Jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah, pergi sana."

Akhirnya Ichigo pergi duluan.

+ Di rumah sakit +

"Rukia... kamu sudah makan belom ?" tanya kak Ikawa.

"Sudah kak."

"Kalau begitu silahkan minum obatnya."

"Baik."

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu di sini ?" tanya kak Byakuya.

"Oh... iya... Byakuya kau sudah makan belom ?" tanya kak Ikawa.

"Belom."

"Ya makan sana, sama beliin buah buat Rukia."

"Jadi aku makan di luar dan..."

"Sudah jangan banyak omong."

"Ba...baik Ikawa."

"Hahaha... sudah dong kak, kalian ini baru kenal aja langsung deket, jangan-jangan kalian sama suka ya ?" goda Rukia.

"Eh... ng.. nggak kok." Jawab mereka barengan.

"Sudah ah... sekarang tolong belikan buah ya, Byakuya."

"Baiklah."

Sebelum kakak pergi, tiba-tiba Ichigo datang.

"Konichiwa minna."

"Eh... Ichigo, kok sudah pulang ?" tanya kak Ikawa.

"Aku hari ini pulang agak awal kak."

"Kenapa ?"

"Para guru akan membesuk Rukia, teman-teman juga ikut."

"Wah... hari ini ya ?"

"Iya, dan..." Ichigo melihat ke aku.

"Rukia... kau sudah bangun ya ?"

"Tentu, kau lihat sendirikan."

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau puaskan Ichigo."

"Terima kasih kakak."

"Panggil aku nee-chan kan bisa Ichigo."

"Tapi lebih enak kakak daripada nee-chan."

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kamu, yang penting sekarang ayo cepat bersih-bersih dan kau Byakuya, cepat belih buah sekarang."

"Baiklah aku berangkat."

Kakak sudah berangkat. Tinggal kami bertiga di kamar.

^_TBC_^

*Author : hahay… bahagia gue.

Rukia : bahagia kenapa loe ?

Author : bahagia cuz habis nggoda orang.

Rukia : bahagia banget gue kalo gue udah nggak di goda lagi.

Author : emang udah ngganti, tapi lihat saja pasti kapan-kapan lagi loe yang gue nggoda.

Rukia : kenapa harus aku lagi.

Author : ya pokoknya harus kamu.

Rukia : kalo aku gak mau gimana ?

Author : ya pokoknya harus mau.

Rukia : emang loe siapa gue ?

Author : tau ah… pusing gue ngomong ma loe, sekarang gue tutup aja yach, buat yang udah review makasih, buat yang baca juga makasih but don't forget to review, arigatou minna.*


	6. membesuk Rukia

Falling in love at first looking

Chapter ke enam. Dimana semua pengakuan terungkap di sini. Oh iya, buat yang udah ngereview makasih ya. Sekarang langsung aja. The sixth chapter.

Summary : Tadi malam waktu semua tetidur pulas, aku merasa ada orang yang mengangkatku.

Disclamer : bang gue pinjem lagi yach *bang Tite angguk-angguk*

Rating : T

Genre : romance/family

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Falling in love at first looking chapter 6

Membesuk Rukia…

"Eh… Rukia, kelihatannya kakak-kakak kita sudah akrab nih."

"Iya, padahal baru ketemu."

"Jangan-jangan mereka sama suka lagi." Kataku ama Ichigo barengan dengan senyum nakal.

"Apa sih kalian ini ? aku kan cuma teman baginya."

"Tapi kak Ikawa suka kan."

"Bagaimana ya ?"

"Ayolah kak, cerita."

"Tak mau ah… nanti kalau aku cerita pasti kalian akan menceritakannya ke Byakuya."

"Nggak kok."

"Udah ah… sekarang kau istirahat dulu ya Rukia."

"Aku tidak mau istirahat kalau kak Ikawa tak memberitahukan yang sejujurnya."

"Ayolah Rukia, jangan kayak anak kecil gitu dong."

"Pokoknya nggak mau."

"Iya, iya kalo gitu aku cerita."

"Jadi bagaimana kak ?"

"Ingat, semua ini jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa."

"Aku janji." Kataku barengan ama Ichigo.

"Tadi malam waktu semua tetidur pulas, aku merasa ada orang yang mengangkatku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya kak ?"

"Sebentar belum kuteruskan tau, lalu setelah itu aku di taruh di kursi, dia terus memandang wajahku, terlihat samar-samar wajahnya tambah mendekat dan mendekat, saat aku membuka mata ternyata ada wajah Byakuya di depan wajahku, kelihatannya dekat sekali, lalu dia meneruskan niatnya dan…"

"Dan apa kak ?"

"Kalian pasti sudah tau makasudku."

"Jadi sejak itu kakak menyukai kak Byakuya."

"Bukan sejak itu sih, tapi sejak pandangan pertama." Sambil menampakkan blushing.

"Yes… akhirnya ngaku juga."

"Puas kalian."

"Hehehe…"

Tak lama kemudian kakak datang.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Lama sekali tau, lalu sekarang mana buahnya."

"Ini, hari ini hanya ada buah ini saja."

"Ya tak apa lah, yang penting ada buah di kamar ini."

"Lalu sekarang mana temanmu Ichigo ?"

"Sebentar lagi juga sudah datang."

Ternyata para sensei dan yang lainnya datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Konichiwa minna."

"Konichiwa… ternyata sudah datang ya."

"Maaf kalau mengganggu."

"Tak apa kok."

Saat aku melihat ada Inoue di sana aku langsung berteriak.

"Tiiiidddaaakkk…"

"Rukia… kenapa ?" tanya kak Ikawa.

"Tolong jangan dekati aku."

"Rukia… kau baik-baik sajakan."

"Aku tidak mau mati sekarang." Karena terlalu takut aku menangis. Lalu kak Ikawa memelukku.

"Tenang sekarang dia sudah berubah kok."

"Tapikan kak, aku… aku…"

"Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu, anggap saja kalau dia temanmu."

"Baik… tapi."

"Di dunia ini tak ada tapi-tapian."

"Baik…"

Semuanya terdiam. Aku tertidur dalam pelukan kak Ikawa.

"Akhirnya tenang juga dia."

"Memangnya dia takut apa sih kak ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia takut dengan anak itu." Sambil menunjuk Inoue.

"Kenapa ? tapiu aku kan sudah berubah."

"Iya, tapi rasa traumanya masih melekat di hatinya."

"Sekarang silahkan duduk ya, maaf kalau tempatnya berantakan."

"Baik."

Semuanya berbincang-bincang bersama. Ichigo tetap menemaniku. Dia duduk di pinggirkunsambil memegang tanganku. Aku terbangun. Inoue yang tau aku sudah bangun mendekat ke arahku. Aku memandangnya agak takut. Ichigoi yang tau aku takut langsung memulai pembicaraan dulu.

"Apa yang kau mau ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jangn mendekat." Kataku.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf saja, karena mungkin aku terlalu banyak salah ke kamu." Sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Bagaimana Rukia ?" tanya Ichigo.

"A… aku mau memaafkanmu." Sambil meraih uluran tangannya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah selesai." Teriak kak Ikawa.

"Apa maksudmu Ikawa ?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu saja sekarang tak akan ada yang berkelahi lagi."

"Kenapa ?"

"Lihat saja mereka berdua, merekakan sudah berbaikan."

"Apa benar ?" tanya sensei-sensei.

"Begitulah." Jawabku.

Semuanya tertawa bersama-sama. Tak lama kemudian mereka pamit pulang. Di kamar hanya tinggal kami berempat.

"Huah… bosan nih di kamar terus." Kataku.

"Mau ngajak jalan-jalan ke taman ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu."

"Aku ikut." Kata kak Byakuya barengan ama kak Ikawa.

"Maaf, tapi aku nggak mau di ganggu."

"Jadi kalian jalan-jalan sendiri ya."

"Baiklah."

*Author : hohoho… aku salut ma Ikawa.

Rukia n Ikawa : salut kenapa ?

Author : karena dia berani ngungkapin rahasianya.

Ikawa : gue gitu lho.

Rukia : halah… nanti kalo di marahi kak Hisana gimana ?

Ikawa : benar juga ya.

Author : jadi pada gak berani ma Hisana nih ?

Ikawa : bukannya gak berani, tapi aku kan nggak enak ama kak Hisana.

Rukia : lha… ngaku lagi.

Author : kau ini terlalu jujur Ikawa, kalo gitu masalah Hisananya nanti kita tanyain Byakuya aja, sekarang gue tutup aja yach, buat yang udah ngereview makasih, makasih juga buat yang uda baca but review please, arigatou minna.*


	7. Chapter 7

Falling in love at first looking

Chapter ke tujuh. Di mana semuanya lagi asyik kencan. Hehehe… sih Author cuma diam di rumah aja. Dan ini adalah chapter terakhir –nangis gaje n guling-guling di kamar- Buat yang udah review makasih ya. Kalo gitu saya persembahkan the seventh chapter or last chapter.

Summary : Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini ?

Disclamer : bang Tite aku kan udah bilang berkali-kali kalo semuanya punyakku *di pukul sandal ma bang Tite*

Rating : T

Genre : romance/family

Rukia k & Ichigo k

Falling in love at first looking chapter 7

Musim kencan…

+ Di taman rumah sakit +

"Akhirnya mereka berdua jalan-jalan juga."

"Iya, dengan begini mereka akan jauh lebih dekat lagi."

"Setelah itu mau kita apakan mereka ?"

"Aku sendiri juga gak tau."

"Hmm… kalo gitu kita mau berhenti di mana ?"

"Taman kelinci saja."

"Masa' di sini ada taman kelinci ?"

"Ya siapa tau aja."

"Kita duduk di pinggir air mancur itu saja ya."

"Baiklah."

+ Di café +

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini ?"

"Sudahlah aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar kok."

"Kau ini, bersenang-senang di tempat seperti ini, nggak baik lho."

"Iya, iya aku tau kalo kamu ini dokter yang tau tentang kesehatan tubuh, tapi tolong dong hilangin dikit rasa kedokteranmu di sini."

"Nggak mau, ngapain juga aku ngilangin rasa kedokteranku ?"

"Kalau begitu kau mau minum apa ?"

"Teh."

"Nggak mau yang lain ?"

"Nggak."

"Baiklah, aku juga mau pesen teh saja."

Saat kak Byakuya berbincang-bincang dengan kak Ikawa, ternyata Hitsugaya memergokinya dan segera menelefon Ichigo. Dan menarik Momo keluar café.

+ Di luar café +

"Huh… kenapa sih kamu pakek narik aku ?"

"Kamu nggak lihat ya ada kakaknya Rukia lagi duduk berdua dengan kak Ikawa."

"Apppaaa ?"

"Maka dari itu aku sekarang mau menelefon Ichigo dulu."

"Ya udah… telfon sana."

Hitsugaya menelefon Ichigo .

Hitsugaya : hallo Ichigo.

Ichigo : ya Ichigo sendiri.

Hitsugaya : kau tau apa yang barusan ku lihat ?

Ichigo : apa ? apa ?

Hitsugaya : kakakmu sekarang sedang berduaan di café dengan kakaknya Rukia.

Ichigo : hahaha… akhirnya mereka mau juga, tolong di beri tau ya kalau mereka melakukan hal yang aneh.

Hitsugaya : apa maksudmu dengan hal yang aneh ?

Ichigo : mereka berdua itu sebenarnya sama sukanya lho, jadi mungkin akan seru dan tolong di foto ya kalau ada kejadian yang tak terduga, jadi siapkan kamera.

Hitsugaya : baiklah.

Ichigo : kalau begitu makasih bye.

Tut… tut… tut… telfonnya di tutup.

+ Back to café +

Byakuya nyoba ngajak Ikawa berdansa, tapi Ikawanya yang nggak ngerespon.

"Hey… Ikawa ayolah satu kali saja."

"Nggak mau."

"Kenapa ?"

"Ya pokoknya nggak mau."

"Kelamaan." Langsung deh Byakuya narik Ikawa ke pelukannya.

Si Hitsu yang dari tadi nunggu langsung ngefoto mereka berdua

'Krik…' Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Gambarnya bagus."

"Apa sih, kok kita malah di suruh ngelakuin hal yang aneh kayak gini."

"Sudahlah Momo, pasti nanti kita di beri traktiran kalo mau ngelakuin ini."

"Terserahlah."

_ Back to Byakuya and Ikawa _

Ikawa yang merasa di peluk, wajahnya langsung memerah. Dia mengikuti gerakan Byakuya. Byakuya yang merasa di turuti hanya tersenyum saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Sudahlah, diam dan terus ikuti aku."

"Nanti kalau ada yang tau bagaimana ?"

"Lupakan saja, itu semua kita pikirkan di belakang saja."

"Tapi apa ini bisa di teruskan ?"

"Kenapa tidak bisa ?"

"Nanti kalau aku di marahi istrimu bagaimana ?"

"Dia pasti senang aku mendapatkan pendamping baru."

"Tapi aku nggak enak sama istrimu meskipun dia sudah mati."

"Sudah ku bilang, dia tak akan marah."

"Tapi adikmu ?"

"Dia pasti senang mempunyai kakak sepertimu."

"Tapi aku nggak akan lama berada di Karakura, sebentar lagi pasti aku akan kembali ke Tokyo."

"Meskipun berpisah aku akan tetap percaya, meskipun lama aku akan tetap menunggu."

"Dasar kau ini, kalau nggak bisa nepatin janji nggak usah janji gitu dong."

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janji yang ke dua kalinya."

"Kau ini jangan membuatku menangis."

"Memangnya kau menangis ya."

"Iya… hiks… hiks… maaf kalau ini membuat jasmu nggak rapi lagi."

"Tak apa ? menangislah sampai hatimu puas."

Momo dan Hitsugaya masih mengintip. Momo yang merasa terharu ikut menangis.

"Kenapa ? mereka baru kenal saja sudah kayak gitu, aku cemburu ?" sambil nangis nggak henti-henti.

"Kau ini kenapa Momo ?"

"Kau tak tau aku lagi nangis ya."

"Iya tau tapi kenapa ?"

"Kau tak mendengar percakapannya ya."

"Dengar."

"Uh… dasar anak laki-laki nggak tau perasaannuya anak perempuan."

_ Back to Byakuya and Ikawa _

Ikawa yang merasa tenang sedikit langsung ngelepasin dirinya dari pelukan Byakuya. Byakuya hanya membiarkan Ikawa lari keluar café. Tak lama kemudian Byakuya mengejar Ikawa. Saat dia bertemu Ikawa,

"Kalau kau mau, tunggu aku sampai aku datang ke Karakura lagi."

"Baik aku akan setia menunggumu."

"Kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh saatku tinggalkan."

"Iya, kau juga."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sakit saja."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah sakit lagi dan di sana mereka di goda oleh Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Cie'elah yang baru kencan." Goda Rukia.

"Iya nih, udah jadian belom ya ?" tambah Ichigo.

"Apa sih kalian ini, kamikan cuma jalan-jalan doang." Jawab Ikawa.

"Oh ya ?"

"Iya…"

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja, sudah malam lho."

"Jangan-jangan kakak mau kencan lagi ya ?"

"Nggak kok."

"Sekarang kan masih jam 7 malam kak."

"Ya pokokonya kalian harus tidur."

"Baiklah."

"Kalian ini dasar sukanya debat aja." Tutup Byakuya.

Jadi akhirnya mereka berempat tidur dalam satu ruang. Rukia tidur di kasur, Ichigo di sampingnya, Ikawa tidur di kursi, sedangkan Byakuya di sampingnya. Berakhir sudah deh ceritanya. Semoga hari esok lebih baek lagi. Bye…..

*Author : hahaha…. Waktunya musim kencan nih, tapi si Author ini malah ngelamun di rumah, soalnya lagi sendiri nih. *siapa yang tanya ?*

Rukia : salah sendiri nggak ngajak temannya.

Author : rumahnya jauh-jauh.

Rukia : salah sendiri ngapain kok pakek jauh-jauhan rumah.

Author : tau ah Ruk, aku itu pusing kalo ngomong ama kamu.

Rukia : itu karena loe nggak bisa ngelawan gue.

Author : hmm…

Ikawa : debat lagi nih.

Rukia : emang, nih si Author kalah.

Author : gue nggak kalah kok.

Ikawa : sudah ah… jangan debat terus.

Author : siapa yang mulai duluan hah ?

Rukia : ya elo lha masak gue.

Author : benci banget deh gue.

Rukia : benci ya benci.

Author : banyak omong deh.

Rukia : loe itu yang banyak omong, gue bunuh loe ya. –akhirnya kejar-kejaran lagi-

Ikawa : sudahlah biarkan yang berlalu, sekarang gue ambil alih aja ya, buat yang udah review makasih, buat yang baca makasih juga but review please. ~Tiba-tiba Rukia n Author nabrak Ikawa~

Semua : tiiiddddaaaakkkk… gubrak… glodak… duorrrr…. Aduh sakit.

Ikawa : kalian ini kenapa sih tiba-tiba kok datang ?

Rukia n Author : hehehe….

Semua : sayonara, arigatou gozoimasu.*


End file.
